


Время говорить, время молчать

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Helga_Mareritt



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: Неоптимистичный взгляд на отношения персонажей в путешествии по Финляндии.Рефлексия и карельские пейзажи.
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Время говорить, время молчать

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по впечатлениям от 4-9 глав второго приключения.

Лалли проводит кончиками пальцев по пятну сухого лишайника на боку валуна — шершавые серые чешуйки чуть царапают кожу и крошатся. Ниже, там, куда падает тень — мох, мягкий, прохладный и слегка влажный. Лалли прислоняется к камню спиной, прижимает ладонь к пружинящей зелени; медленно вдыхает пахнущий сыростью и багульником воздух.

В маленьком озерце нет тварей: на таком небольшом расстоянии он может почуять, может проверить. Надо сказать остальным, что здесь чисто и можно искупаться, но он всё стоит около большого камня, — так, что его почти не видно из лагеря, — и смотрит на воду: солнечные блики на тихой глади, узорные отражения деревьев, зелёные круглые листья кувшинок с белыми звёздами цветов, юркие маленькие рыбки, мелькающие на песчаном мелководье.

Лесное озерце напоминает сон на карантинном корабле, где появлялся Эмиль — незваным, но не нежеланным, хотя об этом Лалли не говорил вслух. То время не назвать _хорошим_ воспоминанием, но... это и не то, о чём хотелось бы забыть.

Экспедиция оставила слишком много воспоминаний — кажется, что больше, чем все годы, проведённые в Кеуруу. Хороших, плохих, смешных, раздражающих, странных — разных.

Куртка, без просьбы наброшенная на плечи. Реплики на шведском, из которых он понимает только интонации, а со временем отдельные слова, и неловкие, корявые, с ужасным произношением — на финском. Миска с невкусной едой, оставленная рядом или сунутая прямо в руки. Попытки защитить, помочь...

Жизнь спасти, когда рациональнее было бы бросить и спасаться самому.

Лалли гонит от себя воспоминания, потому что от них нет никакого толку. Но от озерца не уходит, всё смотрит и смотрит: рыжеватые стволы сосен, тёмная зелень — хвоя, а светлая, яркая — папоротники и черничник; темнеют бока затянутых мхами и лишайниками валунов — бурые, серые, красноватые, по ним тоже карабкаются папоротники, пробиваются из трещин кустики брусники — только-только начинают румяниться ягоды. Жаль, что брусники ещё нет, черника только, а её совсем не хочется собирать — даже если не для себя. ( _Черника — ягода Туури_.)

Может, найдётся морошка — там, на подболоченном берегу озерца? Золотисто-оранжевые капли на зелёном мху — медовые ягоды, будто вобравшие в себя солнечное тепло. Есть ли морошка в Швеции? Лалли не знает. Если нет, точно нужно собрать — принести попробовать...

Он отстраняется от камня, ступает легко и плавно — тихим шорохом по мягкому мху и сухой хвое. Не к лагерю, в другую сторону. На ходу срывает несколько листиков кислицы и медленно пережёвывает: у кислицы вкус лета и леса, одиночных ночных вылазок.

Есть не хочется. Но кто-нибудь, наверное, окликнет его, если он задержится слишком долго, — напомнит, что пора ужинать. Рейнир, которому до всех есть дело. Или Миккель, который следит, чтобы все в отряде нормально питались. Или, может, пошлёт Эмиля, потому что сам занят с костром или с котлом — и потому что тот кое-как может связать несколько слов на финском.

Лалли срывает первую ягоду морошки, но сжимает слишком сильно — тонкая кожица рвётся, сок пачкает пальцы, и он облизывает их почти машинально, почти не чувствуя медово-пряный ягодный вкус.

Эмиль учит финский — но заговаривает с ним только по делу, только когда остальным нужно что-то узнать. Не трогает лишний раз, и общих снов больше нет — а он был слишком погружён в себя, чтобы заметить, когда что-то изменилось. (Сон на острове — напоминание, предупреждение с привкусом исландской магии.) Вспоминается, как после стычки с кислотными троллями они отмывались в речке, и Эмиль со смехом плеснул на него водой. Это, наверное, был дружеский жест, но Лалли слишком не любил, когда брызгают водой в лицо, зашипел просто рефлекторно — Эмиль перестал смеяться, и объяснять было уже поздно. Да и слов вечно не хватает. Что шведских, что финских.

Он всегда плохо ладил с людьми — не стоило думать, что если захочет, то что-то получится.

Эмиль, наверное, разочаровался. За месяц в Исландии они много времени проводили вместе, и Лалли умеет быть хорошим разведчиком — но не хорошей компанией. А потом ещё письмо, и попытка уйти в одиночку, и путь в Финляндию, когда он был слишком занят мыслями о том, как искать Онни, чтобы думать о чём-то или о ком-то ещё.

Неудивительно, что Эмилю надоело.

Разведчик всегда работает один.  
_Живёт один_ , потому что разведка и есть жизнь.  
Всё как обычно, и всё нормально.  
Но иногда где-то в груди болезненно саднит — и хочется спросить: «Я могу что-то исправить?».

Лалли стоит, как дурак, с морошкой в горсти, и не знает, что ему делать.


End file.
